


Winter Chills

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Finger Sucking, Getting off, Oral Fixation, Teeth kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: It's cold in the nemesis thanks to the location of a veritable mine and the Cons poor temperature sensitive medic isn't doing so well. Luckily Breakdown is there to warm him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know blame Birbteef and her lovely art. I promise I'm still working on other stories I promise!

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY THEY JUST CAN’T KEEP THIS FLYING SCRAPHEAP AT A DECENT TEMPERATURE!” Knock Out had been bemoaning the cold all week. It seemed to be winter above whatever part of the earth they were lingering over and no amount of begging to Starscream or Soundwave had gotten either officers to move the ship to a warmer location for their overly sensitive medic. In Starscream’s optics if he couldn’t feel the cold then Knock Out was simply being a weakling about the whole thing and to Soundwave it just wasn't safe to be so far away from their target. Neither of the Jets were medics though! Sure they were a bit more sensitive to temperature and had to watch their lines but they could never understand the constant strut stinging freeze Knock Out was experiencing!

“The ship can only get so hot K.O..” Breakdown couldn’t say he did either, not having any of the mods or adjustments most mechs received when joining the profession, still he felt terrible for his partner who was constantly shivering and rattling as he worked on waves of wounded drones only to scuttle back to his warming lamp when there were no more warm bodies to dig his claws into. “Can’t you just ya know turn them down? I know it’s unadvised but these are drones. You’ve been dealing with their chassis so long you could fix any of their injuries blindfolded. Not that they’d appreciate that but still, ya could.” 

“I”m already on the lowest setting! There’s no lower to go! PRIMUS JUST HATES ME!” Knock Out quickly lurched away from a cold spot as the freezing wind seeped in through the cracks in the wall. A muffled whimper squeaking out of his vocalizer as he swiftly dragged his lamp along with him a step to the left. Breakdown knew it was unwise but he couldn’t help smiling and chuckling at Knock Out’s antics. 

To ease the medic's look of scorn he lumbered over and easily pulled his partner into a tight hug, kicking up his own engines to offer the medic some well deserved warmth. “Better?” Under his lamp and in his lover’s warm embrace Knock Out hummed his approval,finally satisfied; the chill just starting to drip away from his frame. 

“Yes this will do, but we can’t just stay like this forever. I’m sure Starscream is just waiting to burst in any moment now. Besides as soon as those drones find that mine you’ll be forced out there with them.”

“Well why don’t you try making a better lamp in your free time? You saw the specs of that mine, as long as the Bots don’t come and bother us we’re gonna be here a while.” Knock Out groaned into a thin vent on Breakdown’s chest. 

“I don’t have any parts for that. I barely have parts for us! This damn rigamarole on Earth has been siphoning me dry and these humans barely have any compatible technology that’s advanced enough!”

“Didn’t you used to have two? Did the Vechs break one on ya?”

“Starscream begged me for it! The filthy ingrate! Said he needed it because the low energon flow was making him woozy and the heat packs weren’t doing enough.” 

Breakdown gently nuzzled his face against Knock Out’s, taking one of the medic’s freezing servos and peppering it with warm kisses. “I’m sorry babe. I wish I could help, but you know my metal doesn’t go as far as it usually does around this crowd.” Knock Out sighed as stroked Breakdown’s cheeks.

“Of course I do. I don’t expect you to shake down Starscream or Soundwave for something so minute. Still you’d think that they’d at least try to get more heat here. I’m treating those damn drones for excessive cold in the first place! They get instant relief while I have to freeze in every spot but this one! How’s that fair? I can’t even leave for a break with how they keep flooding back in! Honestly!” 

“I know. They really should be treating you better.”Breakdown pressed long kisses to the icy claw tips as Knock Out curled his servos in rage.

“You know humans have these novel things called gloves because they too actually put care into protecting their servos!”

“Oh yeah?” Breakdown snuck in a long lick on Knock Out’s pointer digit and watched the medic’s optics haze for a moment before flashing back to normal. “You want me to go find you some?”

Knock Out curled his claws tighter, away from Breakdown’s teasing glossia despite the temptation.”Don’t be silly there’s no way I could just find any suitable for me. I’d have to make a pair and by the time it would take to do that we’ll already have the mine empty and they’d be useless.”

“I don’t know about useless, you get chilly pretty often Doc. Even over warmer areas. You’ve just learned to stand those temperatures, but it’s not exactly good for ya.” Breakdown continued to lick at Knock Out’s knuckles despite his attempts to hide them. Catching faint crackles of arousal in the back of the medic’s optics again and again till they glazed over once more. He really shouldn’t have been trying to get the medic off in the middle of the work cycle but the poor Doc did want to be warm and this was a surefire way.

“Oh Breaky.~ You know better.” Despite reprimanding his partner he still let Breakdown nip and gently gnaw on one of his knuckles. If the medbay hadn’t already been foggy from Breakdown it would have been obvious as how hot the gesture was driving the medic. “ W-we really shouldn’t.”

“You’re right it’s probably a bad idea.” Breakdown managed to use Knock Out’s slight disappointed shock to his advantage to get the underside of his pointer digit and felt the smaller mech immediately shiver. Knock Out muffled a gasp and quickly curled his digits close again. “Worried about someone catching us? I’m not~” Breakdown knew Knock Out was likely plenty warm by now but he always liked to finish what he started and if he actually got the medic off instead of just teasing him at least his aftercharge would keep him running hot for a bit longer.

“You’re not~?” Knock Out felt energon rush to his face. Breakdown was really trying to hit him hard now. Slowly and despite his better judgment he ran his thumb over the thin tough mesh of Breakdown’s bottom lip, even with his sensitivity on low he could feel all the scars and ridges from the times the mesh had split and healed over. He let his optics dim and continued his stroking, his engine purring on it’s own accord when Breakdown finally licked at the side of the teasing digit. Retaliating he sucked at the tip till Knock Out pushed the claw in deep enough that he could suck on it. “N-nn~ not even if the boss shows up?”

Breakdown rerouted his voice output so he could talk around the digit in his mouth. It made him sound a bit muffled considering his speakers were deeper in his machinery but it was still audible. “Well that might put me off but that’s only because of his ugly mug. To be honest but who wouldn’t that put off?” Knock Out tried to fight back a lovestruck smile but couldn’t. He quite loved when Breakdown boasted even though he knew deep down the poor bruiser could never put his credits where his confidence was. Perhaps with a different mech but certainly not with Megatron. Still it always made him proud to know he had helped to build that confidence from almost nothing all those years ago. 

As Breakdown moved to sit on one of the med pallets he dragged the Doctor and his lamp with him. Not that he really needed it anymore but Breakdown had grown quite fond of the strange sun spot himself. It gave off a different type of warmth and Knock Out would be thankful for it during their inevitable cool down. Comfortable and secure again Knock Out continued to play with his boyfriend’s mouth. Teasing along forged oral ridges and feeling all the fine filled in fissures of once cracked denta. Dipping claw tips into the small pits on the flatter tops that came from the brutes nervous grinding. He’d have to file down and recap them soon, Knock Out could already feel the fine pinpoints of the soldier’s original fangs breaking through anyway. “It’s about filing day. That means not only you but over ten thousand drones and Starscream. I don’t know why I thought that was a good idea.” Knock Out sighed his enjoyment a little dampened by the thought of future work.

“It was a good idea. They don’t all need to be done the same day afterall. Denta don’t grow that fast. ‘Cept yours~” 

“Breakdown~ shush~” Knock Out pulled the digit free as punishment but regretted it instantly, the sudden freezing air made his whole frame shiver again. Breakdown was quick to rid him of the chill. He nuzzled his face into the medic’s palm and vented hot air slowly from his mouth. 

“Now why’d you go and do that to yourself Doc? You know it’s cold in here~” Breakdown revved his engine and got Knock Out to stifle a whining moan. With his other set of claws dug in the bigger mech’s vents he felt every reverberation.

“Yes well...I needed to do something. Besides,” Knock Out inched his pointer and middle digit forward to rub at Breakdown’s lips. Breakdown stuck his glossia out and let his mouth hang open lewdly,waiting and tempting Knock Out to sink his digits in. This time Knock Out didn’t hesitate he easily pressed his two claws forward till he couldn’t push them any deeper. “I wanted to switch things up.” Breakdown groaned appreciatively. He didn’t get as much satisfaction from this act as Knock Out did but the bruiser just loved seeing his partner a hot mess.

He sucked and swallowed around the intrusions as Knock Out fondled the thin seam lines of his intake. Propping as deep as he could for the hidden nodes deep inside. Breakdown made him work for it, he didn’t exactly want to go to work half charged after all but Knock Out was very good at the game. It didn’t take long till the two of them were flushed in face and putting off steam. When Knock Out managed to swipe at one of the nodes Breakdown felt static and built up energy crackle along his circuits. It wasn’t much they were tuned so Knock Out could play for quite a while even with his servo sensitivity on low. Still the rush made his engines rev again and he couldn’t help grab at the medic’s aft to grope and knead the metal. 

Knock Out jumped at the sudden private ping but settled when he read the signal. Breakdown was always such a mean tease when they did this, before he could even read the first message he already had a few dozen more. 

‘Pretty sure this ain’t proper procedure~’  
‘Almost positive this is not what I came in for~’  
‘You’re getting pretty hot down there Doc,something wrong~?’  
‘Am I gonna have to pay for this special treatment~’  
‘Are those really just your claws in there, ‘cuz the way they’re hummin is givin’ me doubts~’   
‘My mistake that’s just you. Must really like it in there~.’

Breakdown used Knock Out’s embarrassment to carefully bonk their helms together. Wirelessly connecting with the Doc wasn’t the easiest with all his firewalls but Breakdown had learned a few tricks. Knock Out shivered in his partners hold when he felt the attempt and quickly squashed it. He certainly would have loved to connect with Breakdown but he didn’t need half the ship and most importantly Soundwave knowing that he was getting off during work hours. “Later~” he chided, digging his claws deep enough to stroke all three of the small sensors, letting his other claw fall to one the bruisers sensitive side seams, and pressed his humming frame as close to Breakdown’s as he could. Breakdown sucked on the digits harder, licking at the delicate joints, and running the tip of his glossia along the fine seams of Knock Out’s palm but he didn’t give up and with the extra distraction easily broke thought Knock Out’s firewalls. “Breakdown you know ahh~- ” 

Knock Out didn’t even get to finish as he stifled his scream. The pulsing waves of stimulation and arousal flooding his neural net ten fold. The dirty brute had upped his sensitivity! Every quantifiable aspect was hitting him all at once. Temperature, pulse, energy readout, pressure, ph balance, viscosity, the list went on. Added with the tactile sensory info and Knock Out was nothing more than a shivering, drooling mess as his frame overloaded. He couldn’t even hold back his screams as Breakdown continued to deep-throat his overly sensitive talons. With only took a few good revs of the bruisers engine and the desperate grind of Breakdown’s frame against his own Knock Out was out, blown to blue screen. Breakdown waited till his partners frame stopped writing to gently pull the medic’s talons free. He went to nibbling and nuzzling at the medics neck and jaw and continued to grope any bit of hot metal despite knowing he had to hold off. He didn’t like spoiling the fun but the next wave of Vechs would be at their limit soon and the last thing those poor slaggers needed to see was their boss getting hot and heavy with the Doctor. He could at least let Knock Out recharge and stay warm under his lamp while he warmed up the drones. The Doc would treat him later when they could be under the warm thermal covers on their berth.

Just in time Breakdown settled Knock Out under his lamp as there was a tentative knock on the medbay doors. He smiled a sloppy satisfied smile as he called them the okay to come in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading. Kudos comments and requests are always liked.


End file.
